


How to take over the world in 12 hours

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hilarity Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, it only takes 6 with the pair of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to take over the world in 12 hours

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Rulers of the world.

No one thought anything would happen because of this.

No one really thought that anything would really happen.

It was just a joke.

Well, it was supposed to just be a joke.

Maybe it wasn't, but that was because they take things so seriously.

Wait, did we just say that the twins take things seriously?

Damn, must be worse than I thought.

It took only 6 hours with the 2 of them.

It was supposed to take 12.

And it was supposed to not work.

But it did.

Took the world by surprise.

I mean, really, it wasn't something anyone expected to see happening.

But then, they were the twins.

Harry meant it as a joke.

It was Christmas.

He wasn't thinking it would work.

How could it?

The book wasn't new.

It should have been prevented.

But it wasn't.

One book told Fred and George how to take over the wizard world in 6 hours.

Well, technically 12, but there were 2 of them.

Harry bought the book in a book store.

He didn't think that they would try to soon.

Actually, didn't think that would happen at all.

No one thought that they would take it to heart.

The book told them how to take over the world in 12 hours- that was the title.

But they weren't supposed to do it.

The whole family agreed.

Well, after they were done bowing and grovelling at the feet of the twins.

Not even family got out of that...

Actually, Harry did.

He gave them the book, after all.

He gave them the money for the shop.

He covered for their pranks more than anyone else in the family.

He was elevated to, and I quote, 'supreme partner of the supreme kings'.

Yes, that was direct.

The twins weren't hiding the random things they thought.

They were more vocal now than before...

But, it's a good thing that Harry had the book now.

Power the dark lord knows not...

Wow, it was a book after all.

Or maybe the twins.

Lord knows that he died of a heart attack when he heard that the twins had done what he couldn't, and in 6 hours.

Snape loved reporting that one.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to think.

But still...

They weren't supposed to take over the world.

Maybe next year we'll give them some fireworks...?

Poster's Note- look, I'm not sure, but I think that this was Round Robin. Do I know everything? No...thus the reason I annoy my offline friends by grumping about them not telling me about what they make me post. But, that's all I ever do- grump. Maybe sometime I'll ask...or not.


End file.
